Reunion
by darkdoll25
Summary: She was the new girl. Elegant, beautiful, quiet, to herself often. What happens when she meets Rai and the others? RaixOC. Friendship/Family/Angst/Romance Possibly discontinued
1. New Girl

She had always attracted attention wherever she went. School, the mall, the stores, and even at her own neighborhood. She'll look at herself, asking, just what makes people come to her? In her opinion, she wasn't that attractive… Yet many boys had confessed their feelings to her. Even if she did reciprocate their feelings, she knew they would just be jealous later on when other boys would confess to her. It wasn't that she was conceited, it was that this was a fact. It kept on happening ever since she went to kindergarten.

"Celene, you're going to be late for your new school in south Korea!" Her adoptive mom called out from the kitchen. The said girl sighed, she didn't want to change schools. And just when she thought the boys were getting used to her!

"Coming, Mom." She called out, fixing her uniform one last time. Celene wanted to give a rocking first impression, and just because she was nicknamed the, 'magnet', she wanted people to like her for her personality. Not something that even she doesn't know of yet.

Looking at her watch, and confused for moment since it was in 24-hour mode, she quickly walked out of her new house. The sky was blue, clouds were lazing about, and the birds were chirping happily. So then, she set off to her new school.

* * *

><p>"I need to speak to the principal, if I could." Celene asked casually. Sure, that seems so polite it doesn't even fit in the same dictionary as 'casual', but ever since she could talk it was hardwired into her brain. Even her parents didn't know why.<p>

The secretary looked up startled at the black-haired beauty standing in front of her. She sighed, another gorgeous student? Miss Secretary then buzzed into Principal Lee's office and got permission to let Celene inside.

"Hello, Principal Lee. I look forward to studying in your fine learning facility."

Frankenstein was purely shocked. This new girl had the presence of a Noble, yet looked like she hadn't noticed it. Plus the fact that she was speaking so properly really stunned him. Getting up with as much grace as he could muster, he bowed and replied that it was his pleasure.

He quickly got her to attend the same class as his master. Perhaps Master Rai could find out what's the meaning of this new girl.

* * *

><p>The buff teacher was irritated. Way irritated. It sucked, having 3 'gorgeous' students in his class, and now he finds out that he has another new kid. Does it surprise him that Celene was as attractive as Siera, Regis, AND Rai? No, not at all. Especially the exclamations of the boys in his homeroom. Ugh, hormones!<p>

"Well, we have a new student here. Please make her feel welcome." He then turns towards Celene, and directs a question in slow Korean.

"You are from America, yes?" He asks.

"From Los Angeles, California." She replies with perfect Korean. The students gasp, does she know any famous celebrities? She must've been rich to live in the area as celebrities!

Rai slowly turned his head towards the new girl, and raises his brow by a little. What was a noble doing here? And why isn't she flaunting her aura like every other sensible noble? Siera and Regis took notice too, and are as confused as Rai and Frankenstein.

"This elegance. Just who is that girl?" Regis telepathically asked Siera. She answered with a simple shake of the head, she didn't know either. Though, she seemed quite familiar to Siera in a way.

"Right… Go take a seat over there, behind Rai. You two will get along fine.." The teacher assumed, they just felt the same. How do you explain this?

The rest of the class passed by with murmurs of speculation on the new girl. She must've been rich, a model, even an actress that was just starting out in Hollywood. She probably moved here to shoot on set, they thought. How wrong they were. Celene was just here because of her parents' jobs. How simple was that?

It was then time for lunch, and she picked up her metal box filled with food made by her mom. It was simple spaghetti and scrambled egg laid on top of it. Celene walked towards an empty table, happy for the first time of the quietness. Suddenly, the room grew quiet. She looked towards the entrance, it was that boy that sat in front of her during homeroom. What was his name again? Oh yes, Rai. He had one of those unforgettable faces, but at the same time, for Celene it was quite forgettable. At her school, there were many good looking guys though not to the extent of Rai.

She watches him pick up chopsticks, and eats the spicy ramen. Chuckling to herself, she though 'How ironic'. He seemed like the last person to eat such… unfitting food for a person like him. Celene was then struck with confusion. What does it mean for a 'person like him'? The first day of school and she was asking questions like a 5 year old.

The rest of the day passed quietly, and Celene was already swamped with homework. Korea was very hardworking! Celene looked up at the reddish and purple sky, thinking of what a day it was. Although she didn't want to admit it, the three beautiful beings in her class just stood out in front of all the regular ones. And this one boy, Shinwoo, was quite annoying.

The day had ended, with boys passing her loving looks.

Shaking her head of some fuzziness that decided to take place in her brain, she made her way towards the grocery store to buy juice. Upon entering the store, she was welcomed with the blinding rays of the florescent lights lined up on the ceiling. Blinking several times, she saw three men arguing about which grade of eggs they should buy.

"I'm TELLING you M-21! Grade AA goes BETTER with ramen. Trust me." A man with black mushroom hair yelled at the gray haired man.

"Well, Tao, I've tasted much more ramen than you have. Grade D works best." M-21 retorted back to mushroom head, whose name was apparently Tao.

"Both of you, calm down. They are just eggs." A man with long purple hair that was tied up into a long ponytail said, trying to calm both down.

"Shut up, Takeo!" M-21 and Tao simultaneously yelled at Takeo. Celene smiled, what childish men there were in Korea. She was beginning to like this place even more.

"Excuse me, sirs. I believe grade C is better for ramen." Celene suggested, and suddenly all three men whipped around to see who just spoke. So elegant, just like a noble.

"…T-Thank you…" Tao said, after 30 seconds of awkward silence. Then, he realized with a jolt. Her eyes were red and she had the figure of an important person. Was she..another one of them?

Celene made her way past them towards another isle to the juice section. After selecting her carton, she met the three men again who was still arguing about the type of seaweed to buy. Sighing, she then again suggested another quality brand seaweed, and bowed again. After buying her juice, she made her way towards her house. Noticing that there was an alleyway that was a shortcut towards her house, she happily walked through. Then, a man appeared in front of her. He appeared sluggish and smelled of alcohol. Strong alcohol at that.

"…Excuse me…" She said, trying not to give any trouble to the vulnerable man. The man smirked and took sloppy steps towards Celene and she was shivering with fright. Usually at home, she was guarded by boys who confessed to her and wouldn't give up. She wasn't used to this kind of situation. Suddenly fearing for her life, she felt power in her eyes and commanded the man to get away from her. Weakened by the sudden use of power, she slumped to the ground and fell unconscious. The only thing she remembered last was the thumping shoes of three men towards her direction.

* * *

><p>"I'm serious. I felt a burst of power from that alley, and I find this girl slumped to the ground! She was the one who helped us choose the grade of eggs and the type of seaweed for the ramen. We owe her debt, and there is the problem of the suspicious power burst", Tao explained to the current residents of the Frankenstein household. Rai was sipping tea as usual, and Frankie was sitting on the couch thinking deep thoughts.<p>

"She's as elegant as a noble. As polite as one, and as beautiful as one. Also, she is suspected to have shown powers and used them. What's the obvious conclusion?"

"She could be a human experiment, or a noble herself."

"But, she just fell unconscious after using them once. What does that tell us?" Frankenstein put his head in his hands in frustration. Just who was this mysterious girl?

"I know." Rai said suddenly after taking a break of sipping his tea.

"You know?" M-21 exclaimed, exploding from his sitting position. Then, Celene stirred awake. Holding her head as it was in immense pain, she slowly opened her eyes. Looking around her surroundings, she noticed that it was a very stylish home with modern designs and current technology. Suddenly she was aware of the seven stunning beings that was around her. She sat up abruptly and exclaimed, "Rai? Principal Lee? Siera? Regis? You people at the supermarket? What's going on..?"

"You know them?" Takeo asked shocked from the sudden outburst of Celene.

"Yes, Principal Lee is from my school. So is Rai, Siera, and Regis."

"…What a small world." Regis observed. Obviously something was at work here. He didn't believe in coincidences. Not at all, so didn't Frankenstein and Siera.

"Ah, I forgot to introduce myself." She got up gallantly and faced towards the three men that she met. Bowing elegantly, she introduced her name and family.

"I am Celene Sharp, adoptive daughter of Sam Sharp and Michelle Sharp. Nice to meet you."


	2. I Found You At Last

A/N: I just HAVE to update this story! Don't worry, Surprise! Chapter (whatever) is coming out soon! THIS WEEK PROMISE!

(Put line here.)

A minute passed. Rai looks at Celene in an unperturbed way, yet slightly surprised. She was adopted? Makes sense, if she was to be believed that she was a noble then her parents even being alive and having human jobs is quite unbelievable. Also explains why she was in America and not in Korea all this time.

Celene looks around and observes the faces of the people sitting around her. One is not affected at all, one is shocked, one is deep in thought, one is suspicious of her probably, and the other three were gaping with their mouths. Was it that such a shock that she was adopted?

"I-I'm sorry if I've said something horrible. Perhaps getting adopted isn't the way of the culture here?" Celene sheepishly asked. What embarrassment! They must've thought she was impolite, rude, and just a plain outsider. _Not again…_

Fighting her tears from spilling over, she quickly muttered a farewell and made her way towards the door. Confused for a second at the lock, Frankenstein soundlessly made his way behind her. Reaching over, he pressed a button that unlocked the door to his house and the door swung open. The wind blew at Celene's face, billowing her dark black hair while she blinked, covering her red eyes. Turning around quickly, she bowed and walked out hurriedly.

(Put line here)

"Well, it seems as if we all think she is a noble. Correct?" Tao asked, automatically taking over the meeting, or conference if you prefer it that way.

"…Yes." Siera replied, still puzzled. Just where has she seen that girl before? Perhaps, at a mall or something?

"Yes. I am quite positive she is a noble. But it would take some more..tests." Frankenstein muttered mysteriously. It was hard to find out what kind of 'experiments' would be needed in order to truly find out if Celene was a noble or not.

The rest of the day passed with deep thinking and lots of spicy ramen.

(Put line here)

"Mom! I'm sorry, I was staying over at my new friends' house!" Celene called up, as her mom was reading a novel. Her dad was unexpectedly at home, doing more of his case files for his next court session.

"Welcome home, darling. You made new friends?" He asked, distractedly. It wasn't that he didn't care about his daughter, it was that his current case was quite frustrating. Celene understood and replied nonchalantly that it was under strange circumstances. They all more or less are affiliated with her school.

"Oh? And who are they?"

"Let's see.. Rai, F-Frankenstein, Siera, Regis, Tao, Takeo, M-21, and I suppose that's it."

"….Strange Korean names, I must say." Surprise mixed in with his distracted tone. Of course they were strange, they weren't even Korean thought Celene. But that girl, Siera, she felt like she's seen her before.

(Put line here)

It was Tuesday, or as they say it in Korea, Hwayoil. Celene, as usual, was up quite early rechecking her math homework. The standards in her school was relatively low than her school in the states. Perhaps it's just that she was a new transfer, and they wanted her to know every basic thing first. As she stuffed a Italian sausage in her dainty mouth, she looked at the newspaper for updates in her town of Seoul. (A/N: Since I don't remember where Noblesse takes place except for South Korea, I'm assuming it's Seoul.)

What she saw was a surprise. All the good looking people she had met yesterday after falling unconscious, they were all on the section for her school's column. Apparently, their school had a section where they talked about all of their activities and what not. The column where she saw them was in the section labeled, "Best Looking People In Our School (No offense)".

[ If you haven't heard of these 7 gorgeous people yet, then you are seriously living out on some eye-candy. You got our fabulous yet mysterious guy, Rai. With our beautiful principal, Frankenstein Lee. Class (Whatever)'s students, Regis and Siera, and our three bodyguards Tao, Takeo, and M-21. No offense if you aren't submitted here, but you can't stray away from the truth!]

Smiling to herself, she thought, "Yeah, they do belong on this list."

(Put line here)

School started and Celene was sprinting towards the gates. Second day of school and already late?, thought Celene to herself. But, all her hard effort was gone for the late bell rang. Her homeroom teacher was looking menacing in front of another boy student. She then remembered his name, Shin-Woo was it? The annoying one?

"I'm so sorry, I was late reading the newspaper at my breakfast table." Celene stuttered, chastising herself for her foolishness.

"Well, because you're new and it's probably jet lag. Alright, I won't mark you for this but you better get to class!" The teacher then turned his stern gaze at Shin Woo who was whimpering from the hit of the stick that the teacher was holding.

"Could you please let him go too? I promise he won't ever be late again."

Sudden pity had filled Celene, it was as if she had known all along that Shinwoon was a good for nothing person except for martial arts. At least, that's what she had overheard from his friends. How sad…

"!" Shinwoo looked over, surprised that this stranger that had just joined their class yesterday was helping him out. Did it mean that this Celene girl had a c-crush on him? Shinwoo's face then flushed red, thinking what would happen if he did go out with this beauty. The teacher sighed, and waved them through the white courtyard. He was definitely going soft, the buff teacher thought.

(Put line here)

At lunch time, it was quite busy. Celene sighed again, where shall she eat today? It's not like she had any friends at the moment, and it looked like Rai was quite friendly with that annoying Shinwoo and those two girly girls. What were their names? Oh yeah, Yuuna and Suyi. And that hacker boy, Ik-Han. Korean names sure were tough to remember. Sighing, Celene took the double doors out into the hallway that led towards the outside.

The sun was shining bright, with birds chirping all over the place. On second thought, Korea wasn't THAT bad of a country. It smelled and felt the same as California, which she had missed dearly. She'll get over it soon enough, given her enough time.

She sat down at the bench under the shades of the trees and began eating kimchi fried rice. Astounded, she gasped at how spicy it was at first. Much more spicy than the ones she got at H-Mart, whenever she ate there. But, after eating more spoonful's, it was quite delicious. Happy that the school lunches here were more diverse than back home, she ate on without a care in the world. After finally finishing her lunch, she put her unneeded trays and bowls into the cleaner in the cafeteria. As she was walking towards the double doors again, Shinwoo called her over to his table.

Stifling a sigh, she strolled on over and introduced herself again to the band of students. Rai was indifferent and kept waiting for his ramen to bloat, no grow.

"Hello, Celene! We haven't properly told you our names right? I'm Suyi and this is Yuuna. The guy with nerdy glasses is Ik-Han. I'm sure you know Shinwoo already, seeing he's the one who called you over." Suyi shot Shinwoo a 'I knew it!' face and stuck on a smile towards the girl.

Putting on the best smile she could've mustered at that moment, she happily played the role of a shy, yet confident girl in front of them. It wasn't hard, but it disgusted her either way.

"...Pft." Rai smirked, and quickly hid it behind his cup of tea. All four of his friends looked over, but ignored it thinking they had imagined it. Rai never smirked at all, even if it was the most hilarious situation ever. Siera immediately stood up and looked at Celene telling her to come along. Puzzled, Celene obediently followed with Regis in tow. Clearing his throat, Rai stood up silently and followed them too. Suyi, Yuuna, Ik-Han, and Shinwoo looked at each other. Just what was going on?

"I know who..no what you are. Spill it." Regis commanded, frustrated at the slow progress it was making. How long did Celene think it would be before they found out she was a true noble?

"What are you talking about?'

"…No. It ..It can't be!" Siera gasped out loud, sudden flashbacks coming back to her after 100 years later.

_Siera was sitting in her room, practicing her swordsmanship. The door creaked open, and in came in her swordsmater, Hael. She asked him what was wrong, because practice didn't start until 3 hours later. Hael smiled, and motioned to someone to come into the room. In came a girl, who was the same age and looked exactly the same except for the hair color. The stranger's hair was dark black. She smiled politely and introduced herself, "I'm Celene. Your double." Doubles were used back then to protect the royal lines, and they were used as substitutions if a kidnapping ever occurred. They were also shields. Siera smiled, they would be great friends. _

_ Few years later, Siera was running. Running away from a rebellious group of villagers that wanted to kidnap the heir to the house of Roidard. Suddenly a thought struck her, where was Celene? She was supposed to be with her no matter what. Deciding that she would find Celene later on, she kept on running to safety. Not knowing that she would never see Celene again. Unbeknownst to her, Celene was drugged and fell asleep for 200 years. When she woke up, she was in an adoption center and had no memories of what happened before she had awakened. Of course, none of them knew this._

"…? S-Siera?" Celene stepped forward, worried for the girl. Siera then felt tears coming down her cheeks. Smiling, after finally finding her long lost friend, she embraced the stunned girl. Rai narrowed his eyes, hoping that Siera would explain everything soon enough. Celene fainted, as memories rushed through her too.

_Celene knew she had to protect the royal blood. No, Siera was more than that. She was her one true friend, and she would go through lengths to see Siera happy. Even though she knew that it would take a while before she could ever see her friend again, she surrendered to the rebels. Thinking that she was the true Siera, they drugged her and shipped her out to another country. She had woken up several times, not knowing what happened, and finally stumbled across an adoption center. Fainting in front of the building, she had lost all her memories except her name and the rest was history. _

"…My friend."


	3. The Truth

A/N: Another chapter of Noblesse! I'm getting MOTIVATED! Please review :3

* * *

><p>Rai stared at his cup of tea, unable to make a sound. Celene had felt quite confused after she found out exactly what happened. But it still didn't feel right. Celene acted like a noble, had powers like a noble, but didn't look old enough to be a noble. And he had a knack for knowing the exact age of nobles just by looking at them.<p>

"Master? You alright?" Frankenstein asked, concerned. Usually, by now, Rai would be finishing his cup of tea already and asking for more. He was taking longer than usual, he would've finished the cup by 10 minutes already. Not an hour.

"…I need to talk to that Celene girl."

"Oh..? She's outside on the patio. Said she wanted to think over some things."

"Thank you, Frankenstein."

He took long steps towards the glass door, and with some effort and thinking, slid the door open and stepped outside. The winds were chilly and Celene leaned over the banister looking lost. He took his jacket off himself and laid it over her shivering body. She looked up in surprise, quickly hiding a blush that crept up in her face.

"Thank you, Raizel. If I might call you that."

"Whatever you wish. I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Are you sure..those memories are yours?"

"You already know, huh?"

Smiling pitifully to herself, she looked over the horizon filled with buildings. They looked like mazes, and following the sun was the only way out. With an orange glaze to her eyes, she explained just what made her collapse earlier that day.

"I had a sudden rush of memories after what happened with Siera. It felt like it was my memories, then it didn't feel right. Not comfortable, not part of my brain. Not part of me. I don't know what to make of this."

"Can I?" Rai asked, suddenly not caring to elaborate.

"Do whatever you can."

He tilted her face towards her, and with his eyes glowing, delve deep into her mind. Flashes of school and other memories were seen through his eyes. Suddenly, he was inside her mind. Walking around carefully, he saw black spots dotting around the mind. Blanks of memories filled Celene's early years. The white spots, however, were of 'Celene's' past with Siera. They certainly didn't look like they belonged at all. Breathing deeply, he gathered his energy into his hand and stuck one into a black spot. Light filled the space and he found himself in an adoption center. At least this one part was true.

"_Come here, Sarah. This woman wants to see you!" An elderly woman smiled down at someone who was looking up at her. _Rai realized that he was seeing through someone's viewpoint.

_ "Coming, Mrs. Allen!" The girl giggled and walked towards the stranger at the counter. The stranger smiled down at Sarah and greeted her. _

"That's Celene…" Rai noticed, the black hair and eyes looked like the Celene that he knows.

_"I'm here to adopt you, Sarah." Months passed and Sarah was living quite happily in Celene's house. She learned odd things though. Like how to talk politely, how to smile and talk as if she was royalty. She never questioned why, she just needed to follow Celene and she would be happy. One day, she had wandered far too deep into the house, into the forbidden areas. Sarah spied Celene at the computer encoding something. _

_ "…Sarah, come here for a bit."_

_ Gulping, Sarah tiptoed inside the dark room, lit up by the glow of the computer. Celene spun around and smiled woefully. She sighed deeply and revealed what she was actually doing the past months with Sarah. _

_ "I understand, Celene. If this is what will make this Siera person happy, then I'd be glad to take on your life." _

_ "I'm sorry for forcing this onto you. Here's my memories, and say goodbye Sarah. To yourself." _

_ Celene pushed her index finger onto Sarah's head and poured all her memories into the little girl. She locked the exported memories into safes in the mind and used what little energy she had to drop the now known Celene into another adoption center. She sold the house and left everything to Celene and quietly disappeared. _

_ Years later, Celene felt a pain in her heart. In her subconscious which still remembered the past Celene knew that her past guardian was dead. Gone forever in this world._

Rai pulled away from Celene's mind and took a step backward. How could he break this to Celene? It would crush her, knowing that she wasn't who she thought she was. But, he wasn't the type to lie at all. Knowing that it would be better to tell everything, he spilled out what he had witnessed.

"Oh…no.. I'm just a copy?" Celene asked, stuttering. Her whole entire life that she had thought to be living was just in another person's shoes. Where had Sarah gone? Was Sarah going to be in the past, forever?

"Can you do me a favor, Raizel?" She asked with tears already forming in her eyes.

"What?"

"Call me Sarah. I don't feel like being called Celene anymore."

"If that is what you wish. I'll tell the others when I get the chance." On that note, Rai quickly walked into the house. Without another word to the waiting Frankenstein, he strolled into his room. For the first time in his life, he slumped into his bed.

If he had stayed another second on that patio, he would've seen someone cry for the first time. He couldn't think of what to do in that kind of situation. Does he comfort her? Hug her? Tell her that nothing is wrong? That would be lying, everything's wrong. Even if she was Sarah, she would have to find out why Celene even transferred her memories into Sarah's mind in the first place. Why not just live to meet Siera? They would've met one day, and Sarah would just be her.

There must've been some kind of ulterior motive for all this. Transferring memories from a noble to another person was punishable and it took 5,000 years from the noble. Considering that nobles only lived for 10,002 years, that is a lot (I'm seriously making this up :P).

"I'll get to the bottom on this."

Rai never felt so determined.


	4. Not Realizing

Sometimes, she just wanted to die. Right there, on that bench. This day had started so well though!

* * *

><p>"So, Rai. Do you want to try some other things than ramen? It's bad for your health", Celene suggested. She was more of a healthy person, and only ate junk food when she did something awesome.<p>

"...?" Rai looked up, confused. Ramen was considered unhealthy? But why did Frankenstein always cook him it without any kind of objection? Oh right, he was his master. Figures.

He nodded slightly and looked back at the reports that Frakenstein and the RK-4 had gathered for him. Of course he didn't know of that name, they had formed it the last time he went to Lukedonia.

Celene looked around the kitchen, in hopes of finding something that she could cook for Rai. She had found instant rice, curry roux, carrots, and potatoes. Looks like they will have curry for tonight.

She took the pot and filled it with hot steaming water and poured in the curry roux. After waiting for a few moments, she scooped the curry and placed it inside a large pot to scoop out of. Then she cooked the instant rice, flavoring it with salt and what-not. Carrots were diced and steamed, with the potatoes already cut and boiling in hot water. The smell wafted through the doors of the inhabitants and they sniffed hungrily. Tao was busy setting up a firewall (a very impenetrable one) with his mad hacking skills. Takeo who was practicing his shooting in the gun range smelled the delicious meal that was being cooked. M-21 was working out as usual when he smelled a peculiar smell from the kitchen. Regis and Siera were doing their homework studiously and snapped up hungry. What was being cooked?

One by one they walked downstairs, curious. Celene was busy ladling out the rest of the curry onto the white rice and looked up shocked.

"Oh! You guys are already down here? Here. Try some curry!"

They all seated and stared at the foreign food. They had never tried it before, because they lived in distant places or was cut off from the real world. They picked up the spoon and ate the curry with the rice and hesitatingly put it in their mouth.

Tao, Takeo, and M-21's eyes lit up. It was literally a party in their mouth, flavors exploding all over the place. Regis and Siera tried to hide their amazement and simply smiled while quickly scooping up the food. Frankenstein looked at his master cautiously. What would he think of this fabulous meal?

"...W..What is this?" Rai asked, reluctant to find out. It tasted strange, yet good. In all his years of living, he had never seen this before.

"Curry. They say it was brought over to the Americas by the Spain. It was originally a spice, but some people made it into this." Celene had religiously followed the Food Network and watched almost every episode of "Good Eats". Alton Brown was her favorite host.

" It's..I-..." For the first time of his life, Rai didn't know what to say. He was good with words and persuasion, so he knew how to string together sentences. But, this was just one of those rare occasions he supposed.

"Er, if it's that bad, I won't cook it anymore."

"NO!" Almost everyone except for Rai who choked, stood up suddenly with shocked eyes. Celene backed up quickly.

"We mean we love it. Don't stop cooking it!" Tao practically begged.

The cook smiled, this was the first time anyone has praised her. Someone who wasn't a love-struck boy or a jealous girl trying to hurt her.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, the boys were smiling. The reason why? Because Celene was more beautiful than ever. She gleamed and shined off every single pore in her body (no, not sweat), and was insanely nice to others.<p>

"Celene...I...I have had feelings for you for a long time!"

_That's the 22__nd__ one this month...the highest..?_

"I'm sorry. I like someone else", Celene suddenly blurted out. She stopped herself in shock, she liked someone? But, who?

"Oh...I'm sorry for bothering you." Tears collected in the boy's eyes and he turned sharply away.

Celene quickly reached out and grabbed his arm.

"No, you didn't bother me. I'm happy that you told me that. Thank you. Let's continue being friends, shall we?" Smiling her angelic smile, she pulled the boy into a hug and walked away with a spring in her step.

"...I JUST GOT HUGGED BY CELENE!" The boy whooped and went to tell all his friends.

(Put line here)

"Rai, sorry you had to stay after school to model for our art students." A girl apologized. Rai's face was indifferent as he nodded his acknowledgment. A few minutes later, he was strolling out the gates and was met with a very strange image. Celene was crying while sitting on a bench under a park tree. There was no one else in the green fields as Rai looked around, and he walked quickly towards the sad girl.

"...What's wrong?"

"Rai? Oh. Uh. Nothing!"

"You are crying. That is not nothing."

"I should probably tell you then." She laughed with no humor and started her story. It wasn't a nice one.

* * *

><p><em>2 hours before the school bell rang<em>

"Hey! You are that new girl, Celene right?" A girl called out. She looked like one of those popular rude chicks that always pop up in schools in America. And oh no, her group of less popular but rude chick posse was following behind her like loyal subjects.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"Ha! 'How may I help you?' Classic! Did you hear her girls?" The apparent leader mocked.

Slightly hurt, she put up her brave face and said bluntly this time.

"What do you want?"

"Hmph. Trying to act cool now? I'll tell you what I want. I want you to die. Because my boyfriend just DUMPED me after you came to school. Saying that he was in love with someone else." An angered expression passed through the leader's face. Celene knew this wasn't going to go well.

"I'm sorry, but why do you think it's me? It might be just a coinci-"

"It's not. I know for sure, because he'll keep gazing at the back of your head who's looking so intently at the teacher writing notes. Look, nerdy-beautiful girl. Get the heck out of this school or we'll do something to you that you will totally hate."

"...! As in what?" Anger was slowly creeping up from her wall of stable emotions. She had been dealing with this kind of harassment ever since most people went through puberty.

"We'll give you a hint. Tell her girls."

"We'll drug Rai, then we'll do xxx and xxx to him. Record it and give it to you. Want that?"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

Blasts of power unconsciously spilled out of her body, as much as she would love to hide it. The girls backed away, uncertain of what had come over Celene. She struck them as a calm-headed yet shy girl who they could just tramp over. Now, they weren't so sure.

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

"I'm sorry, I could've done something so horrible to those girls. But when I realized what they would do to you...I couldn't help it." Sobbing, she buried her head in her hands. Then she was gently pulled towards the warm body of Rai. A very faint blush crept up Celene's cheeks as Rai spoke soothingly.

"Thank you for defending me. If I see those girls again, I will certainly have a quiet talk with them."

"But, shouldn't you be punishing me? I almost endangered humans, and Frankenstein told me how much you care for them."

"Some humans aren't worthy of my care, especially if they are hurting people I am familiar with."

* * *

><p>"Oh master, you don't know your own feelings yet?" Frankenstein thought in his head as Celene recounted on why her face was streaked with dry tears as she had walked back with Rai that day.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I know OOC, geez. I make Rai seem so..human when he's supposed to be elegant! GAH! KILL ME NOW (preferably M-21). This is a slight omake/real story chapter.


	5. She Got Broken

A/N: New chapter of Reunion! I decided to call her Celene again None of you noticed ;D PWARHARHAR

(Put line here)

P.S. Sorry I haven't updated for like a month. Wait.. no I really don't know when. Maybe three weeks ago?

(Put line here)

Celene had started too seemingly ignore all the girls that gave her threatening looks and blackmail letters stuffed in her locker. She would stare at them, and pocket them inside her bag when she made sure no one was looking. But she hadn't known that Shinwoo was always peeking at her from very hard to find places.

"…Rai?" It was during lunch, and Celene had quietly walked up to the lunch table that Rai and his friends usually sit. Usually, Celene would have a quiet, unwavering voice but today it was the complete opposite. But it wavered due to her almost choking because she was so upset. The elegant Noblesse stood up and offered his arm to Celene who took it with reluctance. More hateful glares came her way and she struggled to even walk. She made it all the way to the outside entrance and collapsed. Her breathing became unstable and her head started hurting uncontrollably.

"Celene, are you alright?" Rai bent down, and searched Celene's eyes for an explanation. She smiled meekly and calmed herself. She can't break down now, it won't be good. What if Rai thought badly of her? Even though part of her said it was impossible, it wasn't worth the risk.

Putting on her brave face, she quickly thanked Rai and made herself go to the nurse's office to get a note home.

"Celene…"

(Put Line Here)

After making the long track home, she flopped onto her bed which was very uncharacteristic of her. She looked at her bag and opened it carefully. Letters overflowed and fell out of her bag, many slid under the bed. She ignored them and her eyes landed on the pile of letters.

She picked up the first one she saw and opened it. Celene read over the hateful words of each letter.

[To Celene, the prude bitch who thinks she owns the school, I think you should just die and leave. My crush likes you, no LOVES, and won't look at me anymore! We used to have so much fun, but ever since you showed a little bit of kindness to him, he's been thinking and talking about you 24/7. Did you brainwash them or something? GET OUT!]

[Ugh, my boyfriend DUMPED me for you. Do you know how LONG it took for me to get a confession out of him? 5 weeks! 5 weeks of HARD FLIRTING AND IDIOTIC ACTING and this is where it gets me? All ruined by YOU, the NEW GIRL who's as 'beautiful as the next Victorian Secret Model in the United States'. Truthfully, I think you're a prostitute. GET OUT!]

[Just get the fuck out, please?]

Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore. She had to get out, had to leave and never come back again. Her personality, which was fragile before, broke into a million tiny pieces. The room started to get dizzy before her, and just before she passed out she remembered that she hadn't eaten for days. _It..It must have been the depression. Ha, look how sad I am… How will I face the real Celene? She'll never..forgive me,___ were Celene's last thoughts as her mind faded to blackness.

(Put Line Here)

"Have you seen Celene?" Shinwoo asked Rai, since he was the last to see her. Shinwoo was actually jealous of him, how does he always manage to get all the girls? _Ah-ha! He must've worn some cologne,_ he stupidly thought. Then off he went, searching for that perfect cologne.

"No-..never mind. " Rai ended, slightly frowning. Celene had mentioned going to the nurse to get a note home. Perhaps she would be there, resting. He quickly gathered his school material things and walked towards the class door.

"And just where are you going, Rai? You have to stay here, because you just transferred three months ago."

"Somewhere. Won't be back, probably."

The homeroom teacher just stared at Rai's retreating back in surprise. No one had ever said that to him before, it would always be the bathroom excuse.

(Put line here)

Rai stared at the odd white box, dumbfounded to how it worked. Was he to talk inside the big black hole covered in white lines, or was he supposed to press the button? He decided on the latter, thinking that he had seen Frankenstein do it before.

_Ding Dong_

The noise rang through the seemingly quiet house, and Rai stood there waiting for a good three minutes. His heightened hearing then picked up a loud thump from the second floor. And thinking that it was someone who was trying to hurt Celene, he quickly jumped inside the open window.

But to his surprise, a lying Celene was what he had found.

(Put Line Here)

One look from his master told him all he needed to know. Celene needed an IV tube stuck in her with nutrients flowing through. And since Nobles use more powers, they exhaust themselves more. That means more food and more nutrients. She wasn't going to last long.

They quickly walked down to the white lab and Rai gently laid Celene on the medical bed. Frankenstein wasted no time treating her, before long her heartbeat was back to normal and she was breathing in regular periods.

Frakenstein could tell that Rai wanted to be alone with her. He quietly back away from them and walked towards his room.

(Put line here)

"Ugh.. what happened.." Celene's eyes fluttered trying to adjust to the bright lights of the lab. She tried to sit up and collapsed weakly to the bed. Unable to make another move with her body, she quite painfully turned her head to the left. What had surprised her was that Rai was staring at her, looking blank.

"Why did you collapse?"

"Lack of food, cause is of depression." She automatically responded, then catching herself. Why was she saying this? Then Rai's eyes glowed dimmer.

"Depression?"

"I-I…"

"Was it because of these letters I found in your bedroom?"

"Yes.. I've been getting them for quite a while now. It's become.." She smiled with no laughter and coughed, "Unbearable."

"I know you wanted to suicide."  
>"How?"<p>

"You kept muttering that you wanted to die, to be free of this ruthless world."

"Oh."

Celene didn't know what to say to this. Was she really dreaming of such horrid thoughts in her brain? It was getting so hard for her that her mind couldn't take it anymore, she concluded. Perhaps this is what it means to have haters in your life. If this is what it has become, she didn't want to exist.

"Tell me everything."

"Alright, but promise not to say anything to my mom or dad?"

"Yes."

Finally, she blinked the tears that were falling from her eyes. Rai lifted his hand and wiped away the tears on her cheeks. Thanking him, she started with her story.

"It started ever since you comforted me on that day when the girls confronted me. I started getting letters. At first I didn't think much, since I got a lot of them before in my old school. But it just became bigger than I could handle. Every day, my locker was filled with hate notes, letters, pictures.. And those were really gruesome. Messages were marked on my tables, I wiped them before anyone saw them. My lunches were getting trashed every day, and my P.E. outfits were always missing. I came so close to.."

"To?" Rai's anger was slowly seeping out. He had never lost his control like this, ever before.

"To cutting myself with a knife. The pain seemed like a good way to just forget a little while, you know?"

"I'm not going to just sit here and let this happen to you. Please wait here, Celene."

Rai, with a determined gleam in his eyes, stalked out of the lab. He was met with all the current house members with tears threatening to over fill Tao's eyes. They had heard everything, and wouldn't just stand for it. Tomorrow was going to be the moment that no one would ever forget.


End file.
